Denial and Acceptance
by Wolflover007
Summary: Denying it wont make me change, accepting it wont make me forgive you. 6x09 AU.


I'm Back Bitches! Just kidding ha-ha. I decided to go on a mini hiatus for 2 weeks to clear my mind and relax a little. Anyway I saw the episode where Maura confronts her father (6x09) and thought what if the reason that Maura is mad at Arthur is not because he cheated on Constance but for another reason. Then I came up with this AU. So here we go.

* * *

"Hi." Maura said to Angela as she walked to the bar. She sat down and Angela went to hand her the usual wine. Maura shook her head.

"No drink?" Angela asked.

"Boilermaker." Maura grumbled.

"Really?" Angela asked. Maura usually liked girly drinks like wine and cocktails.

Maura nodded and Angela got her the drink. Maura paid and went to the booth. She looked at the city through the window and played with the rim of the glass. She just sat there and sighed. The reality of seeing her father again after 20 years was too much. After what he said…what he did… She sighed and downed the drink in one chug. She gagged slightly but the burn felt good.

Arthur Isles stood hesitantly at the door of the Dirty Robber. He wanted to talk to his daughter before leaving for London. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He walked inside and saw Maura sitting alone playing with a shot glass.

"May I sit here?"

Maura looked her father and then back out the window. He sat down across from her and reached for her hand. She jerked it away and for a few moments neither said nor looked at each other.

"Maura…I"

"Don't say it."

"But…I need to…"

"I don't want you to say it because I know you don't mean it." He noticed the sad yet empty look to Maura's eyes.

"Maura."

"Save it. You made your choice and now you have to live with it."

"Please." Arthur begged.

"I worked so hard for you and you…you see me as a failure."

"No! I don't that's what I'm trying to tell you. I know I messed up-"

"Messed up? You kicked me out of the house and told me to never come back! How can I forgive you?"

"You were always independent, I knew you would survive."

Maura's anger boiled over. Years of denial, abandonment and shame crushed her as she shoved her shot glass off the table. It shattered and created a scene. Jane had arrived right at that moment and headed to them. Angela put her arm out to stop her and shook her head.

"It's not our place Janie."

Jane stopped and they watched the scene unfold. Maura grabbed her father's collar.

"It wasn't about independence. You kicked me out and abandoned me, denied me as your daughter and made me feel shame for who I am. You made me choose between you and my heart. Do you realize how alone I was. And then you left and I shut everyone out!" Maura yelled.

"Maura I'm sorry. What do you want from me? An apology?"

"All I wanted was for you to accept me! But instead you denied me, wanted to protect your reputation rather than love me like you should have. Why? Was I not good enough?" Maura began to cry. the pent up sadness no longer contained by her lies. Lies that she created for this man.

"Maura, you are good enough. You always were. I'm sorry." He said removing his shirt from Maura's tight grip.

"I was shocked at first and went to sort it out but in my travels I have realized that it is ok that you are…um…like that." He said waving his hand.

"Say it." Maura demanded.

"Sorry?"

"No. say it to the world. The thing you denied for 20 years."

"I love you my queer little girl. And I am truly sorry. I wish I could go back but I can't. Am I forgiven?"

Maura breathed deeply. Her father finally accepted her for who she was. The feeling was heady and she slumped in the booth.

"Honestly it will take some time." Even though she forgave him, the wounds were very deep almost like brand marks etched by years of hate and shame.

"I understand. Would you like me to stay longer in town?"

"I think you should go."

"Of course." He stood and hugged Maura. Kissing the top of her head and holding her close.

She watched him leave and Angela came over and hugged her. Jane snuck off to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry dear."

Maura said nothing. Not that anything she would say mattered. She was loved by Angela and her girlfriend who she had yet to introduce Jane to. She smiled as she saw the before mentioned woman stroll into the bar.

She was shorter and thinner than Maura, had long blonde hair and was in a willowy blue dress. She made Maura look "butch" which was hard but not impossible to do.

"Hey baby." She said walking up to Maura and kissing her. "Ready to go?"

Maura grabbed her helmet, the drink she had earlier had left her system by now so she was safe to ride. She grabbed the woman's hand and led her out of the bar.

"Bye Angela."

Once outside the woman spoke again.

"I think i saw your dad leave earlier."

"You did. He came by to apologize and finally accepts me for me."

"Does this mean I get to meet your parents soon?"

"Yeah at Thanksgiving. Let's go babe."

With that the two women hopped on the Triumph and speed down the street.

"Ma. where's Maura?" Jane asked returning from the bathroom.

"She left with some girl. think they went back to her place."

A hint of jealousy went through Jane, as she was used to being the one that would stay at Maura's place. there was also happiness that Maura found someone. She smirked and got a beer. As she waited for the boys she decided to not go by Maura's tonight but find out about this mysterious woman in the morning.

 _Enjoy your woman tonight Maura_. She thought then turned her attention to the game on TV.


End file.
